Night and Day
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: The twin princesses of Calaron are as different as night and day. When their father decides to find them husbands every prince that comes to the palace loves Sophie. Will Robin make them see what her twin is really like?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, long, long ago there lived a king and queen. The queen became very ill but before she died she gave birth to twin daughters. With her last breath she named them Sophie and Robin.

The girls grew up in the royal palace as different as night and day.

Sophie loved pink and sewing. Her only dream was that a prince would come to marry her. She had fair hair and blue eyes and every girl in the kingdom wanted to look like her.

However Robin spent her time between the library and the stables. She was always dirty and her favourite thing to do was run around the gardens. According to the King she looked like a robin, with long red hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her dream to solve the mystery of the slippers.

The princesses hated each other. They had nothing in common and found it difficult to be in the same room and not argue.

When they turned seventeen their father decided it was time for them to marry.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the saddle off Starlight and put it on the door of her stall, I brushed her down and smiled. I left the stables and ran back to the palace. I went to my room and changed into a dress quickly then walked downstairs to Father's office. Sophie was standing outside his door.

" You are late," she said.

" No, you're early," I said.

" It is one minute after four. Father wanted to see us at four," she said. I ignored her and knocked the door and walked in.

" Good afternoon Father," I said, sitting down.

" Good afternoon Red Robin," he said, smiling.

" Good afternoon Father," Sophie said, sitting beside me. I moved along the long chair, as far away as possible from my sister.

" Now my girls. You have turned seventeen and I have received many letters from nobility from many lands requesting marriage.."

" Marriage Father. Really?" I couldn't believe it. " You aren't just going to send me away to some foreign place where I know no one," I said.

" I would prefer to see a picture of them before you arranged a marriage Father," Sophie said.

" You would. All you care about is appearances. Don't you care about kindness or generosity or adventure," I said, glaring at my sister.

" I leave the unimportant things to you," she said.

" Since when are appearances more important than personality. A kingdom would obviously prefer a good leader who was ugly than a corrupt one who was handsome," I said.

" That is just my preference," Sophie said.

" Well then your preference is idiotic as it is hardly based on anything," I said.

" Daughters, that is enough. I will invite a few of the princes here. The ones I believe will be good enough for you," Father said. " They will be arriving in two days."

" Who are they Father," Sophie asked.

" Prince Hans of Malodorn, Prince Andy of Sarel, Prince Richard of Tacorn, Prince George of Panisa, Prince Jeffrey of Gladov," Father said, looking at some letter. " Their ages range from nineteen to twenty four. Two are first in line for their own throne. The other three second in line."

" Excuse me, I have to prepare for their arrival," Sophie said standing up. When Father nodded she left the room and he looked at me.

" I don't like the idea Father."

" Why not?"

" I will be completely ignored while they all fall in love with Sophie and her skin deep beauty." I stood up and walked to a bookshelf. I took off a book about war tactics and opened it.

" It will not be like that Red Robin. And you are just as beautiful as your sister," Father said as he walked over to me.

" No I'm not. I know that I'm plain. I don't mind. Beauty is only skin deep. What's on the inside is more important," I said.

" You are just like your mother. Now I have some work to do, why don't you go to the library and read," Father said.

" Yes Father," I said, walking out of his office. I walked up to the library and sat down at my table, it was covered in books and papers, which would have looked confusing to everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood on my balcony and watched as the carriages arrived. There were five of them, each with a prince and lots of luggage.

" Excuse me Princess, the king wants you in the throne room." I turned around to look at one of the maids.

" Thank you Penny," I said and she smiled. I walked out of my room and through the palace to the throne room.

I took my seat on Father's left while Sophie sat at his right. As I had expected my sister was dressed in a new gown and had looked perfect not a hair out of place. Whereas I wore my comfortable blue gown that might have smelt a bit like the stables.

After a few minutes a soldier came in and bowed.

" Your Highness, the princes." The doors opened and five young men walked in. They bowed then looked at us, well they looked at Sophie who was smiling at their attention.

" Now I am sure that you aware of the reason you are here. In case you are not, to possibly marry one of my daughters. Princess Robin and Princess Sophie. Now you may speak with each other," Father said. The five barely looked at me, they just stared at Sophie.

" Princess, I have never seen anyone as beautiful," one of them said. " I am Hans of Malodorn." He kissed my sister's hand and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Father, he sighed. The adoration of my sister continued and folded my arms.

" In case you have forgotten I am here too," I said loudly. When all the princes ignored me I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked to the kitchens and looked around for some biscuits.

" Princess, shouldn't you be in the throne room," Cook said.

" There is no point in me being there. I have been ignored, so I am now going to go up to the library, if someone could bring me up some hot milk I would be very thankful," I said. Cook nodded and smiled at me. I left the kitchen again with biscuits in my hand and entered the library. I sat down at the table and nodded.

" In two hundred years and eight generations of the royal family the shoes have fit four people - Ella, Anne, Lucille and me. There must be a reason," I mumbled. I took the box from under the table and lifted the lid. I took out one of the glass slippers and smiled. I took off my own shoe and put my foot into the slipper.

Sophie hated it that she couldn't wear the slippers. It was strange we had the same size of feet yet only I could wear them.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into Father's study and looked at him.

" You can't blame me for leaving. They were completely ignoring me," I said.

" Yes dear, I know. I will do something about it," Father said.

" What can you do? No one likes me when Sophie is around. I may as well be invisible," I said, folding my arms.

" That isn't true Robin.."

" Yea it is Father. You saw how they all acted with Sophie and they all completely ignored me. I'm not going anywhere near Sophie or them for the remainder of time they are here," I said before I walked out. I ran through the corridors until I reached the side door. I walked along the paths of the garden slowly taking everything in. I stopped in my garden and walked over to the swing. I sat down and tried to stop the angry tears that were threatening to spill.

" It's not fair. Stupid Sophie. Gets whatever she wants. Vain. Spoilt. Selfish. And those idiots of princes so blinded by what she looks like. Idiots. They should be glad if she decides not to marry them. No one cares about me. Who would?" The leaves on the ground crunched behind me and I raised my head.

" Is someone there," I asked.

" Yes Princess. I thought I heard something and I wanted to make sure it wasn't an intruder."

" No it was only me. Invisible little me," I said, wiping my eyes with a handkerchief.

" You aren't invisible Princess." I turn to look at the guard and smiled a little.

" Really? Then why does my sister have the attention of every prince inside?"

" They are all fools who don't know any better," he said. I laughed and nodded.

" That is what they all look like," I said. " You can stand up straight you know. Isn't your neck getting sore?" He raised his head and smiled.

" Thank you Princess," he said.

" I hate being called that. It makes me feel like I can be replaced. There are hundreds of princesses in the world but when I'm called Robin there's only one me. Anyway what is your name?"

" David," he said.

" It was nice speaking to you. But I suppose I should get back inside. It will be time for dinner soon," I said. I stood up and he bowed. " I thought I said for you to stop the bowing."

" Sorry princ... Robin," David said and I smiled.

" Goodbye," I said before I walked up to the door to the kitchen. I slipped through the kitchen unnoticed and went to my room.


End file.
